seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seekers: The Original Series
Seekers is a children's novel series written by Tui Sutherland and Cherith Baldry, and edited by Victoria Holmes, under the pseudonym of Erin Hunter. There are 6 in total, following the adventures of four North American bears, Lusa the black bear, Toklo the grizzly bear, and Kallik the polar bear and a shape-shifting grizzly cub by the name of Ujurak. They make a long and difficult journey to the deepest arctic where Ujurak will learn the true nature of his destiny. After a series of extraordinary events bring all four bears together, they set out on a long and dangerous journey, in order to discover something vitally important, not just for themselves, but for every one of their species. The books are set a little way into the future, where the lives of all wild animals have been severely compromised by human encroachment on their habitat and natural sources of food. All these three kinds of bears have forgotten how to be truly "wild", which is a lesson they must learn as they travel from their BirthDens on the journey of a lifetime. This series is followed by the Return to the Wild series. __TOC__ Characters : Kallik is a polar bear. Like other polar bears she depends on her mother to teach her how to hunt and survive until she is old enough to do it on her own. Her brother is her favorite playmate, but he is restless and has trouble paying attention. Kallik is a good learner, and is anxious to know the secrets her mother has to impart. But when she finds herself suddenly alone, Kallik must figure out how to survive on her own. : Lusa has lived her life in captivity. With her mother and father, she is fed and cared for in the zoo that has always been her home. While her mother was also born in a zoo, her father used to live in the wild. Lusa loves to hear about life in the wild, and longs to see the forests and the mountains for herself some day. If only she can learn the ways of the wild, she knows she can survive. : Toklo, his mother, and his brother, Tobi, have been roaming the forest for a long time. Toklo loves to play and have fun, but Tobi is very ill. Instead of learning to hunt and fish, Toklo spends much of his time watching his mother care for Tobi. Toklo longs for the day when he will be able to be on his own, but when that day comes, it’s not what he was expecting. : After losing his mother at a young age, Ujurak, a grizzly bear cub, started a journey alone to discover the truth about his life. But when he meets Toklo, he realizes it’s better to travel with others and joins him on a quest to find true paradise. He seems like a normal grizzly on the surface, until the bears learn there’s something unusual about Ujurak. Books *''The Quest Begins'' *''Great Bear Lake'' *''Smoke Mountain '' *''The Last Wilderness'' *''Fire in the Sky'' *''Spirits in the Stars'' Trivia *The series was originally called "The Clawed Path". At the very last moment, the title was changed so that the font could look exactly the same as that of the Warriors series; one word, plural. Victoria Holmes says that she wasn't happy with the change at first, but that now she has actually come to like it and the way it looks on the books. *There have been several names changes for books: **Book 4 - (Original Name) - The Last Great Wilderness **Book 6 - (Original Names) - Sea of Chaos, Bears in the Sky **Book 7 - (Original Name) - Bears in the Sky, (Deleted) ***All of these books actually were made. ****The Last Great Wilderness - The Last Wilderness ****Sea of Chaos - Fire in the Sky (joined) ****Bears in the Sky - Spirits in the Stars *The Original Series originally consisted of seven books: **The Quest Begins **Great Bear Lake **Smoke Mountain **The Last Great Wilderness **Fire in the Sky **Sea of Chaos **Bears in the Sky Category:Series